Rojo alarmante
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Kaoru es una adolescente un poco normal, pero algunos de sus problemas hace que sus amigos la cuiden mucho. Un día ella llega retrasada y con un mal aspecto, unas curiosas marcas rojas en sus brazos despiertan la incertidumbre en Kenshin y Sanosuke. ¿Cómo reaccionarán ellos y qué dirá ella para excusarse?


**Disclaimer:** _Rurouni Kenshin_ es de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Fic participante del reto 'Unión Oficial: Situaciones cotidianas' del foro 'Crónicas de la Era Meiji'. UA.

* * *

**Rojo alarmante.**

¡Oh el colegio! La etapa donde los jóvenes se descubren a sí mismos, tienen amigos y muchas aventuras, buenas o malas. Y en la institución "El orgullo del Samurái" se viven muchas experiencias de estos jóvenes.

Kaoru Kamiya es una adolescente que se esfuerza por tener buenas calificaciones, con amigos que la aprecian mucho, una personalidad dulcemente fuerte y con ciertos problemas que persiguen sólo a algunos adolescentes.

Una mañana de lunes tuvo un notable retraso, llegando una hora tarde a su primera clase del día. Con el rostro decaído, pálido y ojeroso. Su cabello negro estaba hecho un desastre y su uniforme estaba un poco desarreglado. Sus compañeros la miraron sorprendidos, sin embargo nadie dijo nada. Kaoru dijo unas palabras de disculpa al profesor por llegar tarde y se fue a sentar rápidamente.

Agotada abrió su libro y luchó por seguir el paso a la lección. Sin darse cuenta miró sus brazos y frunció el ceño al recordar lo que tenía.

—_¡Maldición! Ni siquiera traje un suéter para ocultar esto. Como si no fuera lo suficientemente pálida para ocultar el montón de rayas rojas._ —Pensó molesta y frustrada.

No deseaba que nadie le viera los brazos y la molestara por todas esas marcas rojas alrededor de todos sus brazos. Kaoru se sentía un poco avergonzada y enojada pero no podía hacer nada, con las prisas y molestias de la mañana apenas recordó ponerse ropa interior.

Decidió que actuaría normal, tal vez así nadie diría nada. Tal vez. En el recreo, dos de sus mejores amigos la intersecaron para enfrentarla. La expresión de ambos decía que no estaban nada felices. Kaoru suspiró, sabiendo la reprimenda que vendría de ellos y que no podía explicar nada hasta que la dejaran de sermonear. Y como lo pensó, no pasaron menos de dos segundos al llegar cuando sus bocas ya estaban hablando.

—¡Kaoru Kamiya del Carmen Solís Ebisawa Mihashi! —Exclamó Sanosuke, también apodado 'Cabeza de pollo', con los brazos apoyados sobre las caderas y el ceño fruncido.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante estupidez?! —Continuó el pelirrojo a su lado, con la misma pose y expresión.

Kaoru no dijo nada, mirándolos sin expresión definida. El pelirrojo, Kenshin, prosiguió: —No entiendo por qué haces eso. ¡¿Sabes el daño que le haces a tu cuerpo?!

—Además, —Siguió Sanosuke—. El supuesto "Prefiero el dolor físico" te hace parecer una tonta. ¡Es momentáneo y lo sabes muy bien, sólo te haces daño!

—Puedes pedir nuestra ayuda si quieres pero no hagas esto, estar dañándote con un cuchillo, cúter o lo que sea no resuelve absolutamente nada.

—¡Exacto! Mírate, hasta tu rostro suplica que dejes de hacerlo. Si te sientes mal dínoslo, pero por amor a lo que sea que esto no es necesario.

—¿Entiendes? —Preguntó Kenshin, con el rostro más relajado y amable, Sanosuke se miraba similar y ambos destilaban preocupación.

Kaoru se tomó unos segundos, mirándolos. Por dentro se sentía un poco…confundida y a la vez feliz, la calidez que percibía dentro de sí al notar la preocupación de sus amigos la hacían sentir muy bien. Ella suspiró antes de responder tranquilamente: —No tienen que exagerar ni preocuparse tanto por estas marcas en mis brazos, —Decía mientras pasaba una de sus manos por el otro antebrazo, una ligera sonrisa se formaba en su boca.

—¿Qué no? —Preguntó incrédulo Kenshin.

—¿Cómo qué no? —Exclamó Sanosuke.

Kaoru rió levemente antes de contestar: —Estas marcas no las hice yo. Ayer estaba regando los jardines cuando noté que mi gato estaba lleno de barro, sabía que no podría limpiarse solo así que lo tomé y dirigí la manguera hacia él para darle un rápido baño. No lo tomó bien y me atacó en venganza. Tardé un rato para quitármelo de encima sin lastimarlo y cuando me di cuenta mis brazos estaban llenos de arañazos. Lo de mi mal aspecto y mi retraso es porque estuve la noche entera terminando el proyecto de Química y mi siesta de cuarenta minutos antes de venir se alargó un poco porque no escuché mi alarma.

El rostro de ambos varones no podía mostrar más sorpresa y cierta vergüenza. Lentamente se acercaron a mirar los brazos extendidos de Kaoru para verificar lo dicho. Notaron que era verdad y murmuraron una disculpa antes de invitarla a comer para compensarla, ella asintió complacida. Sí, en efecto esas supuestas y feas cortadas eran en realidad aruñazos de un molesto gato después de bañarse.


End file.
